


Dig Under, Dig Deep

by M14Mouse



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: S04e07 The Grave Danger Job, Friendship, Gen, Protective Eliot Spencer, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Elliot’s thoughts while they rush to get Hardison out of the coffin.  Tag To The Grave Danger Job





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Elliot heard it in Hardison’s voice. 

He heard the quiver in his voice and his harsh breathing into the phone. He imagined that Hardison was clinging to the phone like a life line. 

He couldn’t blame him. 

He never has been buried in a coffin before. It wasn’t something that he wanted to try. But he had his share of near misses with cave-ins and buildings collapses around him. 

The pure rush of getting the hell out of there stopped him from freaking out. He didn’t have time to think or worry. 

Hardison didn’t have that luxury. 

He was stuck there and he couldn’t do a thing about him. It was almost funny. A part of him thought that Hardison was joking when he said that he was afraid of enclosed spaces. Let face it…he never met anyone quite like him. He complained about everything. He complained about dust mites, running out of orange soda and cold….lets not get started on the whole nature thing. He still needed to take that boy out fishing. It was hard to take it seriously because he was always making a joke out of it. 

This was different. 

He wasn’t joking today. He heard the fear in his voice. The words stumbled out of his mouth in a blind panic. He heard the small catches in his voice….almost like he was about to cry. Hardison was terrified. By the rate that he was going…he would use up all of his oxygen or worse…have an asthma attack. 

He has seen Hardison maybe use his inhaler a few times in the years that he has known him. He never carried it on him. This was one of the times that he wished that he did. 

He added a note to the very long list that he was making. He and Hardison are going to have a talk when this job was done. 

A very long talk. 

His hands tightened on the wheel as flew down the street. He was glad that there weren’t many people on the road. He didn’t want to hit anyone because he was pissed off. 

He felt his angry boil under the surface. A part of him was pissed at this whole job gone to hell and another part of him was pissed at himself. He should have been there. It was his job to protect the team. It was his job to watch everyone’s backs. He failed himself and Hardison. Out of all of them, Hardison was weakest…in a literality way. Not to take anything away from Hardison. The kid was smart as a whip. Half of the time, he doesn’t understand what the hell he is saying or doing. But he trusted him. 

Very few people have that honor. 

That is why when he is done dragging his ass out of that coffin, he is going teach Hardison how to defend himself. 

No amount of complaining or hiding behind Sophie is going to stop him. 

Because this won’t happen again. 

Not on his watch. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another one moving over from fanfiction.net.


End file.
